ENGAGEMANT
by taku-kun
Summary: Naruto learns of his past.He learns that he was loved.Now he needs to look towards the future.Naruto/Harem with a slight Ranma 1/2 twist? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

ENGAGED

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Naruto series.

This is my first fan fiction. So I'll try to the best I can, nut you know what the say time comes experience.

Chapter: 1 Truth and confusion

After all the pain and all the tears. The blood shed to protect his village his home he was still seen as monster not a hero like he was to be seen. After all work to be the best to be the next hokage better than ones before him he was still shuned and pushed to the side like a piece of rubbish.Who is this this Naruto uzumaki , container of the great kyuubi no kitsune.

Today wasn't like any other day it was a day of great distain it was oct. 10th . The day the greatest hero of konoha had died to defeat the kyuubi, or so that's what most thought, but not only was it "that" day it was also Uzumaki Naruto's birthday his 18 th birthday to be exact. No one would celebrate his birthday not he would.Today he would try to stay away from mobs bent on lynching him. Today he would….Bam.. Hey what the hell was that? Naruto said eye's bugging out of his head.

It was me baka.There stood kakashi Naruto's old sensei with his eye turned up into a smile.

Naruto stood rubbing the back of his head."Ya know you din have to hit in the head"

Kakashi stood for a second thinking of what to say" Well you were spacing out I had to get your attention sum how.

"Well you could have tapped me on the shoulder like a normal person, your lucky I didn't kill you I just got back from a mission!"

Kakashi laughed., "What about me makes you think I'm normal, and what makes you think you can kill me?"

Naruto stood for a moment going over his old sensei's features. "I guess your rite, but I could sooo kick your ass……….well what do you want?"

Kakashi laughed again. "Hokage-sama what's to see you in her office. O and happy birthday GakI."

Naruto sped through the tops of the buildings' in what looked like a flash of black and orange, heading to see what the hokage wanted. As he entered the window he was hit making him smash against the opposite wall a loud.

Naruto looked up at the smiling blond wishing he could cancel out the Genjutsu the hokage was using. "what the hell was that for Baa-Chan , your lucky I heal so fast or I would have a smudge on the wall!"

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun, and next time come through the door your not like your hentai sensei. Now I have few things I need to talk to you about ok. Now that your 18 I think it's about time we talked to you about your heritage."

Surprised Naruto stumbled a little and stuttered, "what do you mean my heritage I thought my parents were dead? Have you found them? Are they alive? Where are they? Does this mean I'll have a family? Naruto beamed at the thought of having people to call family."

At that moment Tsunade's heart broke, "I'm sorry Naruto no. She could see his heart break and color leave his usual bright face. But I do have some letters that were help for you from your parents. You were to get them as soon as you seen fit to protect yourself or you turned 18.I wanted to give them to you sooner because after seeing that you were able to learn everything that was thrown your way I knew you were ready but they…..well they got lost."

"What?!" Naruto yelled. Why the hell would you loose my only connection to my parents?

"Naruto" Tsunade said with bit of venom on her voice. "Do you really think I would do that to you? I see as if you were my family. And to let you know you do have family here and you know that, I love as if you were my own. Now back to the issue. Here are letters left for you from your parents, but before you read I need to let you know who they are and why you weren't told. Your father and mother had many enemies. They wanted you to be safe until you were able to protect yourself, now as to why I didn't tell you sooner well it was because I didn't nor did you to sensei's think you were mentally ready, with loosing some one who was like brother to you. Anyways your parents were Namikaze Arashi the fourth hokage soul heir to the Namikaze clan and you mother was Uzumaki Kushina from Whirlpool of the former Uzumaki clan well know for their bloodline."

To say Naruto wasn't awestruck was to say Jiraiya wasn't a hentai. "Wha…You mean my parents were they. My parents didn't abandon me? And my father was the greatest hokage ever. The one I've looked up to for so long?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes Naruto. Did you think that no one loved you? Your parents love you very much I knew both of them, very well. So why don't you read the letters ok."

Naruto grabbed the letters and sat down. "This is what I've always dreamed of." Naruto was thinking so hard he forgot any one else was even there. He opened the letters in a rush but nothing was written in them. "What the hell is this some kind of joke?"

"Naruto wipe you blood on it it's a blood seal, do you really think your father would write a letter to the son no one knew existed? Damn I thought you were smarter than that."

Naruto stood there stupefied. "O I knew that" .He bit his thumb and smeared his blood across the seal on the outside of the paper, then words started to appear.

Naruto this is your father Arashi I know your probably mad at me for what I have done. But there was no other option, I know that the villagers most likely didn't heed my last wish and treat you as a hero. But you are. Well now that I got that out of the way. I know I can't make up all the years I have lost , but I want you take over the Namikaze clan name along with the clan estate, money, and all of our scrolls. I will also give you my own personal scrolls to learn everything I knew. You also need to take into consideration that the clan must be rebuilt. Now your mother would like to write to you.

Naruto this is mommy. I know your most likely too old for you to call me mommy but rite now your in my stomach so I have the rite. You need to know about your bloodline. With this you have the ability to use all of the elements in any form you see fit, but it will not be easy it takes a lot of chakra control. You'll know when your bloodline is active when your eyes turn a golden color and you'll have seals on you body for each element. Now the elements aren't just fire, water, earth, wind, and thunder. There are also 3 others Light, Dark , and the last is more or less the human soul or spirit. Now the bloodline will activate on your 18th birthday, not rite away bout within that year. When this happens you won't be harmed so don't panic, but also keep each element in check or you may destroy everything around you. With fire you'll catch fire, water you'll cause it to rain outside, earth you'll cause plants to grow out of nowhere, wind you'll create gusts of wind from just moving your hands, light you'll glow bright , dark you'll be engulfed into darkness as if you've stepped into a shadow, and last with spirit well I don't know what happens with this because only 3 people in our clan has ever managed to get that element so I don't know what will happen. Now that I've explained I want you to be happy and to become a great man like your father, and I also want some grandchildren.

Love Mom and Dad

Naruto was in tears he finally found out he was loved by his parents, that they didn't abandon him. He looked at Tsunade and smiled. She rushed over and hugged him, not a bone crushing hug but one that was tender and meant to comfort. "Now Naruto let's go see your new home."

"New home? "Naruto asked confused." What do you mean I have a home?"

"No Naruto I had all your belongings moved to your new home when you were on your mission. So come on shrimp let's go."

Naruto followed Tsunade to an old part of town, it was empty no one was around. Naruto was confused. "Where is everyone?"

"Naruto this used to be part of the Namikaze estate. When you assume you position as head of the Namikaze clan the general public will be allowed here."

Naruto was still confused." Wait you mean all of this part of my home? It's bigger than Hinata's home!"

"Well you see Naruto your family was.. Well they were loaded" .Naruto saw money signs on Tsunade' eyes but shrugged it off." Come on Shrimp."

"Quit calling me shrimp I'm taller than you now Baa-Chan."

"Shut up gakI I know, but it's hard to think of you as a man now." Tsunade still couldn't believe it, he was an exact copy of his father, well besides the colors of the clothes. She looked at him again he was indeed taller than her . He was at least almost 6ft by now. And he wore is orange, but now it was in the form of black cargo pants with his kunai holsters strapped to his leg and he no longer wore his hentai on his head but it was on the front of his belt like a belt buckle and on the back of his belt was a medium sized scroll. He had a black skin tight shirt. But what made him look like his father was the trench coat. It was white but it had orange flames on the bottom and in the middle he had the kanji for outsider in orange. Yea he changed all rite he was a man, he shouldn't have any trouble getting a girl or two.

Tsunade pushed those thoughts out her head. Come on Naruto-kun. Tsunade led Naruto to a large house over looking all off the Namikaze district. Naruto reached to try and open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Hey Baa-Chan blood seal rite?"

Tsunade was stunned. "Holy shit Naruto you figured it out."

"Really funny BAA-CHAN". Naruto bit his thumb and spread his blood across the seal on the door and it opened. He walked in and looked around in awe. The place was huge, big vaulted ceilings , a huge staircase, and from the looks of it a lot of rooms.

Naruto come on I'll show you around. Tsunade said with a grin

Tsunade led him to the kitchen. A real cozy kitchen that seemed to be out of place in such a big house. From the looks of it was meant to hold a good number of people you can tell it was mainly used for a family. Tsunade led him to living room that was furnished with suede couches a big T.V and a bar next to the couches. After that she took him upstairs to what seemed to be the master bedroom. It was 4 times bigger than his home. It had a huge bed in the center of the room along with bookshelves full of books all over the walls. Next to the bed was a desk which help no importance to Naruto at the moment, but what he really wanted was to look at all the books on the wall. " maybe they have sum cool new jutsu I could learn."

Naruto was disturbed out of his thoughts when Tsunade motioned him over to a wall that had a big picture of his parents on it smiling holding each other. " Naruto behind this portrait is a vault with a blood seal on it. Inside the vault is all of you savings, family heirlooms', and of coarse all you fathers Justus."

Naruto for the millionth time that day was overjoyed. Naruto went to bite his thumb to open it but Tsunade stopped him. "now for the other thing I have to talk to you about."

Naruto stopped and looked to Tsunade "What are you talking about Baa-Chan? There's a catch isn't there?"

Tsunade Smiled Evilly. "Well the other thing I need to tell you is While you mother and father were still alive they were good friends with a lot of people and well to put it easy you won't be living here alone."

Naruto looked confused and scared. " What do you mea? O shit do I have to live here with Ero-sannin?

Tsunade laughed. " No I would never allow that. No when you parents were alive the were good friends and allies with the fourth Kazakage. Ya know Gara , Temari, and Kankaro's parent. Well they were such good friends that……. Well Naruto in order to take leadership of this clan and to help cement the alliance with suna you're to be wed to Temari." Before Naruto could put up any sort of argument Tsunade was gone"

"What the hell I'm too young to be married"

Thank you for reading this is my first fan fiction ever so any help anyone would be willing to offer let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

A/N…… Thanks for all the reviews they really helped out. I wasn't even thinking that anyone would like it well to answer some questions yes I'm pairing Naruto with many girls , but they will not all be normal pairings. I kind of like the odd ones , no Tsunade sorry for sum of you , and no yaoi nothing against it but I really doubt I could write that. Enough blabbering here it goes.

Chapter 2: Surprises

Naruto to say the least was shocked. He couldn't even think of any words to say. Usually Kyuubi would say something to make his situation worse but ever since yesterday Kyuubi hasn't said the only thing Kyuubi even said to him was " happy birthday Kit, Bye." Then he woke up with a thrashing headache, but quickly passed it off as a slight hangover from drinking with Ero-sannin. Naruto was rattled from his thought when he heard a loud banging noise at the door. " Wonder who the hell that is no one knows where I live, hell I don't fully know where I am.

Naruto strode over to the door and opened it only to slam it shut in the face of the person on the other side. There was a quiet voice on the other side. "I'm sorry did I scare you Naruto-sama?"

At these words Naruto was confused. One because He didn't think anyone knew where He lived and two when the hell was Temari so….so.. So damn nice and proper? Naruto opened the door and stared at Temari as if looking for some to run by with a camera and yell " ha ha you just got punked." He did have to admit she looked very very attractive. She wore a simple whit kimono with purple and red flowers. She still had her suna hitai on her neck but her was down hanging just bellow her shoulders, and of course her giant fan on her back, O and she seemed to have filled out a bit too. She indeed looked very good for a young attractive 21 year old. ( A/N Is she 3 years older than Naruto? ).When did you start calling me SAMA? Are you ok ?"

Temari stood there as if everything was fine a smile on her face. " Naruto-sama I'm only treating my future husband with respect."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Since when did you start acting nice? And why aren't you putting up an argument about having to married to me?" She stood there not wavering not looking mad, but still looking calm and at ease. " Naruto-sama I'm only doing as I am to do."

At this Naruto was a bit surprised but he knew this wasn't how Temari was. He remembered her being very strong willed not bowing down to anyone. She always spoke what was on her mind and if she didn't get what she wanted kami forbid she would castrate whom ever it was. No this Temari was very quiet , kind of subdued , and well submissive. No this wouldn't do. " What happened to you Temari?" She looked at him confused. " What the hell happened to the loud, angry, always on her period , big mouthed I'll kill anyone who looks at me , BITCH that I once knew?"

Tamari's eye started to twitch flames seemed to shoot out of them, She grinded her teeth and clenched her fists. " What was that Naruto-SAMA?"

Naruto smiled. He knew what was coming but He said it anyways. " You heard me what happened to the PMSING PSYCHO BITCH that would have slammed me against the wall by now for saying all…..BOOM. Naruto was hit so hard that he sped towards the so fast that he could have put his fathers Hiraishin to shame. To say he smashed into the wall would be and understatement , He demolished it(well Temari did it).

Out of the smoke that was covering the hole in the wall one could hear laughing. " Cough.. Cough … now there's the Temari I know." Naruto smiled a little blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. " Now tell me why you were acting so strange."

Temari knew He had found out. " well you see it started when I found out about our Engagement."

FLASHBACK………….

Two Days Before

"_Temari do you know why you have been summoned here to talk to the council?" Temari stood and shook her head. " Temari in order to fulfill your fathers and the fourth Hokage of Konoha , and also to cement the alliance between Konoha, you have been engaged to a young man from a noble and well renowned clan._

_To say Temari pissed was an understatement she on the verge of an atomic meltdown. " what the hell do you mean I am to be married? This was decided before I was even born this is bull shit. I'm too damn young to be married. What about being ninja this is my life? I won't do it I won't you can't make me."_

_The councilman sat there unblinking from Tamari's outburst. " We knew that you would say that. First this arranged between two Hokage' , second you're a shin obi you could die any day so it is not uncommon for young ninja to get married, third you will still be a ninja just in a different village, fourth your rite we can't make you do this. Temari smiled. " but if the hokage deems it to be so than it will be done._

_Temari stood shocked. Her own brother sold her out. She looked over to her brother who was sitting next to the councilmen , he was smiling a very evil sly smile. " fine but who am I to be wed to? At this Gara smiled even more. "Uzumaki Naruto or wait Namikaze Naruto sole heir to the Namikaze clan, son of the fourth Hokage."_

_Temari stood there shocked. When did Naruto …….. Wait huh. Temari was trying to say something but all that could come out was stutters._

_The councilmen spoke again. " Temari you leave today. Get you things. You will be escorted to fire country and picked up nin from Konoha. O and Temari if you try to flee , damage your fiancé' , or try to back out you will be stripped of your rank and be made into a civilian for the rest of your life. Temari nodded an agreement. So she was off to pack her things._

_In Temaris bedroom you could hear the rustling of clothes being sealed into a scroll." This is bull I can't believe men own brother would do this to me. Well it can't be all that bad I mean Naruto is cute and all. He is also strong, I mean he beat Gara and it's been at least 4 years since I last saw him so he probably got stronger. Maybe he's taller ha ha probably not." As she finished packing her belongings she came across a note. "what the hell who is this from?" At the top of the page it read to Temari from Gara and Kankaro._

_Temari I know your mad at me for doing this but trust me I had to I owe Naruto so do you if it weren't for him you would be dead, Shukaku would have taken over you know this. I also know that Naruto has never know love and I believe that you can give it to him. Given time I know he'll grow on you so please give it a chance. Gara_

_Temari not much to say but good luck and write us ok. If He does anything you don't want him to let me know and I'll kill him for ya._

_Kankaro_

_P.S the reason we didn't see you off is because we knew you would castrate us._

_Temari fumed. " Why that little. Well I guess I can give him a try._

_Temari stood looking over suna. She waved goodbye to her home, turned around and leapt off into the night." This should only take me a few days until I get to Konoha._

_The trip to Konoha was uneventful. She left her group as she entered fire country, and joined up with some no name ninja from Konoha. " Miss Namikaze-san I hope your trip is going well. Come we will be there soon." Temari flinched at the name. She looked to see the walls of Konoha. As she passed by the gate she got cold stares from the two guards. "huh must be because I'm engaged to the "monster". If only they knew. He was nothing like a monster , that if the knew Gara before He met Naruto then they would know what a real monster was."_

_The nin who were leading her to her new home stopped. As she realized they had stopped running she looked at where she was. She was know in front of a large house no mansion. "well this can't be too bad."_

_The two nin that were guiding her spoke, "This is where you will be residing." then they were gone in a puff of smoke._

_Temari walked up to the door a little nervous . "Ok this is it now I have to be nice. Man this is going to be awkward we haven't seen each other in so long."_

_Temari knocked on the door. It opened up to show a tall blond haired man, and then quickly slammed shut. " Wow Naruto grew up he's hot, this really shouldn't be so bad at all."_

_END FLASHBACK………………………_

" And that is why I was acting so different. And sorry for nailing you so hard but you deserved it you little shit."

Naruto smiled. " now that's more like it. Come on let's find you a room and then go and kill Baa-Chan."

A/N ok so that's Chap. 2 hope you liked it, and sorry for them being so short but I'm surprised I even got out this much in 2 days with all the I put In at my work and having to take care of a 4 month old lil girl too lol. Well let me know what you think tell of some ideas that you may have. O and I'm still looking for a beta reader too, that way I can put out a better story. Thank you for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything L

A/N thank you all for the reviews yes this is going to be a harem fic. Now who is going to be in it well Temari and……….I guess you'll have to wait to see. O yea there will be a bit o OOC.

"talking"

thinking

Chap.3

Temari was still astonished at the size of her new home, but what surprised her more was how Naruto had changed so much. No longer was He the short boy with the round face and cute whiskers no He grew in to a man a man that was now taller than her by at least half of a foot. He had gotten rid of the awful jumpsuit and now wore a better outfit He also had a new aura to him one that said I am here and I will be the best. His hair still spiky and going out in every direction but was now no longer held up by his hitai. He was by all means a lady killer. She could get used to this , O yes She could get used to having a strong good looking man all to herself. She remembered Gara's words to her _. I also know that Naruto has never known love and I believe that you can give it to him. Given time I know he'll grow on you so please give it a chance. Yes He could grow on her._

_Temari was disturbed from her thoughts. " Hey here's a room you could have." It was rite next door to Naruto._

_Temari walked in to the room it was huge. It had a large bed , a desk , and big window that overlooked the back yard. She put her bag down and took out her scroll with all her belongings in it and set it on the bed. Then a thought hit her. Naruto and I should go out and walk around the village so we can talk I really do need to get to know him better if we're to be married, and maybe I can figure out how He feels about this arranged marriage. " Hey Naruto you want to show me around that way I can get to know this village better?"_

" _Yea of course , that's a great idea." Naruto beamed. maybe I can see how she feels about this. I mean I know I need to rebuild my clan but I don't force her into it. It will be nice to have someone around that means I won't be alone anymore. That and it wouldn't be bad having such a good-looking girl no women around _

_Naruto and Temari walked out of the house together. "Hey Temari wana go and meet some of my friends?"_

_Temari thought for a moment. " Yea I need to get to know my future husbands friends don't I?" Naruto stood stunned. " You mean you don't care about this being an arranged marriage ?"_

_Temari laughed " Naruto you have helped me and my family so much that this is the best way to repay you. If it wasn't for you my brother would have gone crazy and killed everyone by now. So yes I will. And I know how lonely you have been I know how you have been rejected by this village. Naruto I want to give you what you haven't gotten ever. A family. I want to be there for you." She walked over Naruto and hugged him. She rested her head on his chest. " Naruto I'll do this only if you also want this, I know this kind of out of the blue but you deserve it I'm not saying I love you at the moment but maybe in time I will ok."_

_Naruto stood there in shock. He hesitantly put his arms around Tamari's waist and held on to her as if this was a dream and he was going to wake up. " Temari you don't know what this means to me." He smiled and looked into her eyes." Temari I understand about not wanting to say the L word and I agree if it's to happen than let it if anything we could be great friends."_

_Temari giggled. " Naruto I never said anything about being friends." she paused. " We're dating silly , and I expect you to take me out on a date some time too, and not out for ramen. A real date ok." All Naruto could do was shake his head up and down. " Now come on let's go see your friends."_

_Naruto took Temari to Ichiraku. There sitting down was Sakura , Ino , Hinata , Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru. Naruto and Temari walked over arm and arm. " Hey guys what's up?" Everyone that was sitting looked over see Konoha's number one most hyperactive and most surprising ninja and every single one dropped to the floor in surprise. The first to get up and respond was Lee. " NARUTO MY ETERNAL RIVAL YOUR YOUTH IS EVER SO BRIGHT , AND I SEE YOUR YOUTH HAS CAUGHT YOU TEMARI OF SUNA." Naruto rubbed his ears." YES LEE I AM HERE, wait damn I was yelling, yes Lee I am here with Temari. That reminds me I need to talk to all of you."_

_Sakura was the next to recover. She was curious why Lee had said that. That's when she noticed Naruto her Naruto having his arm linked to Temari . What the hell since when did he pay attention to anyone but me? Sakura stood staring for a second moving her lips but no words seemed to come out. So she did what came natural she wound up focused chakra into her fist and struck Naruto sending him flying into a wall. " what are you doing you baka hentai ? To force someone to hold onto you like that?"_

_Every was aware of what was happening Naruto had his arms liked with Temari and He wasn't begging Sakura for a date. Everyone had there own reactions to this. Kiba was shocked that Naruto landed such a hot girl. Shikamaru looked but soon turned to looking back up at the clouds. Choji looked up and than back down and started eating again. Tenten was slightly jealous for reasons she didn't know of but the jealousy was gone as soon as it came now she was just surprised Ino wasn't surprised she had noticed how Naruto had changed over the years he was now very attractive , and she wasn't the only one that noticed she saw the way many of the girls in Konoha were looking at Naruto her included, but of course Naruto was to dense and too caught up on sakura to notice. She was going to make a move but The only thing that had been holding her back was Hinata, O no Hinata. She looked over at Hinata she could see the tears welling up in her eyes, then Hinata turned and ran clutching her heart._

_Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing Naruto with another girl and happy. Why. Why did this have to happen if only I had told him if only I wasn't so afraid . With those thoughts in her head she did the only thing she could think of. Heartbroken she ran. She ran as far away from the pain that she could._

_Neji was happy for his rival to have found someone to be happy with but as soon as he was happy for his friend it passed he looked over to Hinata only to see her running. He was all to aware of why she was running so he followed to try and see if he could help._

_Temari stood stunned at the reactions of his friends. Everyone looked shocked. Then he gets hit into all wall and while he is knocked out the shy girls cries and then runs off and after her the guy with eyes like her runs after her. But Temari was mad at the pink haired girl for hitting HER Naruto like that. So she did what she thought was rite she slapped Sakura across the face. Sakura stood there holding her hand to her face where she had been slapped. Temari smiled. " That's what you deserve for hitting my fiancé like that."_

_After those words came out of her mouth Sakura's world shattered. " Fi..fiance? What do you mean fiancé whe.. When did Naruto get engaged?"_

_Temari gave a simple reply. " We were engaged before we were born by our fathers."_

_Sakura was confused. "What do you mean Naruto doesn't have any parents, He's an orphan." _

_Tamari's voice was proud and made sure everyone was able to hear. " Naruto did have parents his father was the fourth hokage Namikaze Arashi."_

_Everyone stood shocked not knowing what to say. But there thoughts were all the same. His father was the fourth Hokage?_

_Temari turned and walked over to Naruto. " Come on Naruto why don't you take me on that date now." She helped Naruto. " You can visit your friends when there over there shock ok." It was more of an order than a question so Naruto complied._

_(A/N while I was writing this I was playing the song " Moon On The Water( Full Moon Sway) by Sowelu off of the Beck anime)_

_Naruto and Temari walked the streets of Konoha. Naruto was pointing out all the shops and training grounds on there way to nowhere in particular." Hey Temari want to go to my special place."_

_Temari nodded. " sure anywhere you want to go is fine with me." Temari really didn't care where they were going she was just enjoying walking with Naruto hearing all his stories of all the locations he pointed out not all good stories but not all bad. She didn't care for all the hateful stares Naruto got as they were walking or all the stories of how he was treated poorly by the villagers. She didn't understand how he wanted to protect all these people even though they did all these horrible things to him. She didn't care because she was here for him now he wouldn't be alone anymore._

_Naruto lead to the top of the hokage monument where they sat together on top of his fathers head. "Funny I always looked up to him. The fourth I mean….well my Father. The sun started to go down past the horizon showing all the red pinks and purples strewn across the sky. " This is the one of the reasons I come here when I look at the sky when it's beautiful like this all my worries all the hate directed towards, all the people trying to kill me it all melts away and sinks beneath the horizon just like the sun. For this short moment I don't feel alone."_

_Temari frowned. " Naruto don't worry you won't be alone anymore." She leaned over and rested her head on Naruto._

_Naruto felt Temari shiver. It was getting dark out and it was getting cold quick. He took of his trench coat and placed it on Tamari's shoulders. " come on lets get home."_

_As they stood an ANBU puffed next to them. " Naruto and Temari Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you." As soon as he appeared He was gone._

_Naruto shrugged. " Well I guess home will have to wait."_

_Naruto and Temari Entered the Hokage's office holding hands. " what do you want Baa'Cahn?"_

" _Naruto I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" She then noticed They were holding hands. " Well it looks like I owe Gara some money."_

_Naruto yelled. "YOU MEAN THIS WAS GARA'S DOING? Tell him I said thank you.."_

_Tsunade sweat dropped. " Well Naruto now to why you were here I bet you didn't even notice who else was here huh."_

_Naruto looked to his left and saw Hinata and her father Hiashi standing there. Hinata looked happy and was blushing. " So what's up?"_

_Tsunade smiled. " Well Naruto it looks like your father was a busy man before He passed away. You see He and Hiashi were very very good friends." She smiled even more. " It looks like not only are you engaged to Temari but you are also engaged to Hinata as well."_

_Naruto was looking back and forth between Temari and Hinata. " but how I mean I don't' want to have to choose. I mean Temari and I are dating and well Hinata is a very good friend too, I can't chose between them."_

_Hiashi spoke for the first time since Naruto and Temari entered the room. " Hokage-sama I would like to explain if you would let me do so?"_

_Tsunade shook her head. " Of course Hiashi."_

" _Thank you Hokage-sama. You see Naruto your father and were very good friends before he passed, now as to why I did not help you as you were growing up it was because the council would not allow me to. Now due to a law passed by the second Hokage if a clan is on the verge of extinction the heir if he/she deems necessary can marry however many people they wish to help rebuild the clan so due to this you can marry both Temari-san and my daughter Hinata. So what will you do Naruto?"_

_Naruto stood pondering what he was told. " Well as I as said Temari and I are already dating." He paused. " But as I said before Hinata and I are friends so I guess the decision is up to Hinata."_

_It took all but a nanosecond for Hinata to respond. She jump over to Naruto and kissed on the cheek then as soon as She realized what She had done She fainted. _

_Tsunade clapped. " Well now that it's settled why don't you two take Hinata home her belongings will by in the morning."_

_Hiashi put His hand on Naruto's shoulder. " Naruto Take care of my daughter, and if you hurt her I will personally kill you resurrect you and kill you again resurrect you again and rip your balls off chop them up feed them to you them kill you. Well then see you at the next council meeting. I'll be the one to declare you head of the Namikaze clan and give you your seat in the council." And with Hiashi left._

_Naruto shivered at the thought of being fed his own balls. " Well Baa-Chan I guess we'll be going." With that he picked up Hinata bridal style and he Temari left for home._

_A/N Ok that was Chap. 3. So what did you think? There will be more being added to the harem. So please let me know what you thought and I'm still looking for a beta reader I need one desperately lol. With all my errors and all._

_I n the next chapter We'll see how Temari thinks of the addition. Plus I'll also be adding another to the harem. Each girl that is being added will have a special reason for being added to the story which is intertwined with the plot itself. Now up until I'm done adding the last girl to the harem the true in depth part of the story won't start( by in depth I mean the bloodline, Akatsuki, ,Sasuke , and other fun stuff) and yes I plan to cover all of it. I want this to be a long story. Thanks for the support._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello everyone.Thank you all for the reviews, they really help me out a lot. Which brings me to my question. A lot of people don't want me to add Sakura and others do so I'll leave it you my readers to decide. Thank you for your support.


End file.
